1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi way connector usable for transmitting electric information from an equipment body to an electronic apparatus, such as an LCD panel, especially a multi way connector having a receptacle connector and a cable connector as a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi way connector has been widely used for transmitting electric information from an equipment body to an LCD panel and so forth. Generally, the multi way connector comprises a receptacle connector mounted in the back of the LCD panel and a cable connector connected to a wiring from the equipment body. The electric information from the equipment body is transmitted to the LCD panel by connecting the receptacle and cable connectors.
A receptacle connector of a conventional multi way connector comprises a plurality of conductive contacts, conductive ground plate, an insulator, which holds the contacts and the ground plate, and a conductive shell. Each of the contact is made by bending a sheet metal after pressing. The contact comprises a press-fit portion, a spring portion extending from the press-fit portion in a direction, a curved contact portion formed at a free end of the spring portion, and a lead portion extending from the press-fit portion in the other direction for the purpose of soldering. The transmission path of each contact has an equal length.
The ground plate comprises a ground press-fit portion extending from a connection portion, which is long in a longitudinal direction of the connector, a ground spring portion, which extends from the ground press-fit portion in a direction, and a ground contact, which is bent from a free end of the ground spring portion toward a side of the contact.
The contacts are press-fitted into contact holes provided in the insulator such that the contacts are fixed and arranged at a predetermined interval (1 mm on the average because the contacts are connected to the cable connector) in the longitudinal direction of the connector. The lead portions are arranged on a side of the insulator. The ground plate is assembled into the insulator from the rear side of the insulator such that the ground press-fit portion of the ground plate is press-fitted into a ground plate hole of the insulator (refer to Patent Document 1).
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Number 3516163.
However, the above conventional connector, if the receptacle connector has multi conductors, has the following problems. The receptacle connector becomes long in the longitudinal direction of the connector (a pitch direction of the contacts) so that a large area or space is required to mount the receptacle connector on the back of the LCD panel. Also, the receptacle connector is thin in spite of its large length in the longitudinal direction of the connector. Consequently, the receptacle connector is not strong and the working efficiency upon insertion and removal of the cable connector is reduced. Further, since a “B to B connection” and a vertical mount are difficult because of the weakness of the receptacle connector, only a horizontal mount is available and a type pf the mating connector is limited only to the cable connector.
Recently, a differential signal transmission is proposed under the condition of accelerating of high speed signal. In the differential signal transmission, two signals having opposite phases from each other are transmitted in a pair of signal transmission lines to take the difference between the phases of the two signals, thereby to strengthen the resistance to noise.
The defective point of the differential signal transmission is that when common mode components are superimposed or overlapped with each other, the electromagnetic radiation noise is increased. One of the reasons of the generation of the common mode components is that the distal ends of the pair of the lines are inconsistent. An example of the inconsistency is a mismatching length of the pair of the lines.